


life's defining moment

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Episode: s2 e9 The Haunted Quarters Of The Dauphine Orleans Hotel, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Ryan's POV, Season/Series 02, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: They get into the hot tub and the jets doesn't work but something else clicks inside Ryan's head.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	life's defining moment

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of the Shyan Week! I had a lot of fun and enjoyed myself writing these little nothings. Thank you to everyone who supported me and read my fics! This one was sweet to write and made me re-watch one of my favorite episodes of BFU.
> 
> Written for the shyan week 2020, day 7. Prompt: Favorite buzzfeed unsolved moment.

The jets don’t work but Shane’s laugh is the warmest thing Ryan has ever felt.

He never knew he could feel a laugh, feel a person the way he has been feeling Shane as of late and he doesn’t know if it’s normal or what, but he knows he likes it and now wants to experience it for the rest of his life.

Shane laughs and gets red like any other white person. He also has an adorable tummy and pretty hazel eyes. The way they turn into half moons when he is cracking over something stupid they just did makes him look younger and Ryan thinks that if he can watch him like this forever, he’ll be happy.

“Oh.” He blinks, letting go of his legs as he sees Shane look up at him.

“Oh what?” Shane asks, oblivious of the way Ryan’s life has just changed at the thought of his happiness being a happy Shane.

This is the defining moment of his life, Ryan thinks, and he is spending it halfnaked with his best friend in a jacuzzi where the jets don't work.

“I think…” Ryan says but he is not sure if this is appropriate. 

Then again, most things they do in this show are not. 

They are alone now because the crew is right in the hotel in front and they are staying in this haunted place for youtube. If the rest of his life is cursed because of his feelings already, what else could go wrong?

“I think I like you.”

Shane blinks, he blinks and moves his head to one side. Thank God he has understood Ryan doesn’t mean in the platonic way. Ryan is trying to be honest and to find romance in the middle of a haunted hotel with the broken jacuzzi tub and Shane seems to catch on easily.

“Oh!” Shane echoes but he is smiling. “Me too.”

He smiles and they look at each other before one of them moves. He doesn’t know who or if it’s both, but he keeps the footage for the future to come.


End file.
